Over the years, portable (or hand-held) game systems have been (and continue to be) very popular. Typically, these portable game systems include a hand-held game system housing a processing unit and associated hardware for running a game program, and include a display for displaying images of the game. The game program itself is typically contained in a game program memory such as, for example, a semiconductor memory (e.g., ROM, EPROM, etc.) that is part of a removable cartridge. By storing the game program in a removable cartridge, the user can conveniently and easily change the game being played by simply exchanging one cartridge with another, different cartridge containing a different game. Examples of portable game machines are the “Game Boy®” and “Game Boy® Color” products.
Generally, the functionality of conventional portable game systems of the type described above is directed to executing the game that is contained in the game program memory of a particular removable cartridge. It is desirable to provide accessories that expand the functionality of portable game systems.
In accordance with one example embodiment, a digital camera accessory is provided for use with a game system having a processing system to execute a video game program and player controls operable by a user to generate video game control signals. The digital camera accessory includes an optical sensor for capturing video images, communication circuitry configured to transmit the captured video images, and a connector that, in use, electrically connects the digital camera accessory to the game system. The digital camera accessory may also include an audio sensor (e.g., microphone) for sensing audio. The communication circuitry may be configured to also transmit the sensed audio data, as well as to receive video and/or audio data transmitted from a remote location.
The digital camera accessory may be used, for example, to provide a “video telephone” capability. A moving video image captured by the optical sensor is transmitted by the communication circuitry to the other party to the “call.” Audio captured by an audio sensor is also transmitted by the communication circuitry to the other party. A display of the game system shows a moving video image transmitted from the other party, while a speaker of the game system outputs corresponding audio.
Still other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.